For the hearts that need healing
by Mad Maggie
Summary: These are going to be stories for the people that need the warmth that a couple love stories can bring. Chapter one EdxRoy, ch two EdxWin. FMA Oneshots. All pairings. Yaoi and Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've decided to start a new story series. This is for all of us who are going through heartbreak. I know, sad topic. But, I feel better when I read stories of new love, moving on, and being able to pick ourselves back up, reinvent ourselves and become anew. I love all of my friends on Fanfiction, and I know there are people out there looking for a little bit of relief from the anxiety and tears just like I am.**

**So this is for you loves. **

**Also I invite this:**

**If you have a personal story you want to share, or you want me to write a story that you think might help you breathe a little easier at night, message me. I know this isn't much, but if I can help one person, than I'm helping.**

**Story 1: **

**Oh for the sake of falling**

**Pairing:**

**EdxRoy**

"You know, I never thought I'd feel like this before." Edward said, looking up from his well warn, leather bound book. It was a nightly ritual at the Mustang house. Edward would be re-reading manuscript after manuscript about Alchemy, while Roy would be finishing the paperwork he managed to ignore during the actual work day. But tonight was different. There was an uneasy ebb and flow coming from the young blonde Alchemist.

"Feel like what Ed?" Roy questioned, still signing away his soul at the dotted line.

"We're in love." Ed stated. This caught the flame alchemist off guard. Roy quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Roy was a little uneasy now. He had never known Ed to be forthcoming with the world 'love'.

"From what I understand about the concept. One should have to experience more than one lover, one should have to feel heartbreak, and feel the loss of their first love." Ed closed the book gently and put it on the nightstand, lending his gaze to the uncomfortably still flame wielder. "But with you, I get to spend the rest of my life with the one I love. You are saving me from those feelings of loss and sadness." Ed felt a hand rest on his shoulder, giving him cue to pause his statement.

"Edward, I've felt those feelings. I've been broken from the inside out because of the loss of a loved one. Until you, I couldn't imagine myself beside the body of someone else. I really couldn't. So, I might be sparing you from those feelings, but you gave me something else to love. You gave me a hope not many people get. You are sparing me as well." Roy gathered his documents, tossing them to the floor in a pile. He gathered the blonde up into him, kissing his hair.

"Do you think we can make it forever, though?" Edward whimpered into the others chest.

"I believe it with all my heart Ed."

"You know love is actually chemical reactions in the brain." Edward whispered, slowly gliding his lips against Roy's lips.

"You're my favorite chemical, then." Roy mocked, ending the conversation, opening them up into the love making they had grown to know and love.

**I know it's short. But it felt right. It's only been two days since my breakup. But this seems to be the only thing saving my sanity at the moment. **

**I love you all!**

**MM**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just posted story 1. So, here goes story 2.**

**Story:**

**I'll be back**

**Pairing:**

**EdxWin**

"This is the third time Edward." Winry scolded. The house smelled of fresh apple pie. Winry was holding a rolling pin to the head of the other occupant of the dwelling.

"It's not happening. I don't care how much you threaten me with that, THAT thing." Edward shoved the heavy, wooden object out of the way. This was the fifth fight that day. It was also the third time Edward had broken a whole container of milk. Glass shards went everywhere of course. But in his opinion, it was better on the floor than near his lips.

"I can't believe you'd waste perfectly good milk, how selfish." Winry scoffed and went about cleaning up her husband's mess.

"I'm sorry, Win..." Edward whispered. He leaned down to grab her soft, well warn hand. He loved those hands. They had fixed him many times. Those hands had always been there. Those hands were perfect.

Winry sighed, letting her hand fall into his.

"I'm sorry too, Ed." She leaned in to kiss him. She giggled slightly when her lips did in fact find his.

"So why are you really angry Win?" Ed coaxed. He knew his wife well enough that the milk wasn't the reason she was throwing objects at his head.

"You're leaving again."

"I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Like I said. Small stories. But these are the ones that make me feel better.**

**Love you all!**

**MM**


End file.
